Dancing Queen
by SporkRuler
Summary: ONESHOT:: Neji's late for practice, so Tenten goes to the Hyuuga mansion. What does she find? READ AND FIND OUT!


:grin: The idea popped up in my head when I was watching, "So You Think You Can Dance…" :sweatdrop: Again—murder me with reviews! XP

Dancing Queen 

BAM BAM BAM!

"Dammit, Neji…" Tenten was outside the Hyuuga Mansion, banging on the front door. Neji hadn't shown up for training today. And, of course, this pissed Tenten off. She had gotten up at 4:15 in the friggen morning, showered, ate breakfast, brushed her teeth (after drinking orange juice!), and completely woken up, JUST to go all the way to the training grounds, stubbing her toe on a rock, and find Neji _NOT.THERE._

This was DEFFINATLY a very bad day.

Now, she wouldn't be so angry, if this wasn't the FOURTH TIME THIS WEEK! And it's only Friday! He had only showed up for practice ONCE- and he was late and left early!

"NEJI HYUUGA, OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" At least she waited until 10:00 to come banging on his door. She knew how irritable his uncle was…

She shuddered, then remembered how pissed off she was. Looking around, she noticed an open window in the mansion. With an evil grin, thinking of all the things she would do to him when she finally got her hands around his little throat, she jumped through the window.

"Hmm. Big." Tenten had landed in the hallway, and it was already as big as her room doubled. "Damn…" Using her ninja skills, she masked her chakra and crept down the hallway.

Just one problem---THERE ARE SO MANY ROOMS IN THE HYUUGA MANSION, HOW WAS SHE GONNA FIND NEJI!

Obviously, Tenten didn't think of that. Nor did she think that Hinata would come down the hallway and see her.

"T…Tenten?" "EEP!" Tenten whirled around, staring the Hyuuga-heiress in the face.

"Ehehe…. HEY, Hinata! H…How are ya?" Tenten scratched the back of her head. Hinata smiled. "You're looking for Neji, yes?" Tenten smiled out of the corner of her mouth. "Yea…which room is he in?"

Hinata pointed with a smile to a room about four down from where she was standing.

"Thanks, Hinata!" Tenten began walking down to the room, eager to punish the one that she dared to call her teammate.

"Be prepared, Tenten!" Tenten looked at Hinata. "Wha-?" Hinata smiled and added, "Don't say I didn't warn you! I suggest hiding your presence!" Then she skipped down the hallway.

"…? Okaaaaaaaaaaaaay…" Tenten masked her chakra and slowly slid the door open.

DONE! Nah, just playing. Here's the rest! XD

"WHAT TH--!" Tenten had to hold her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming her heart out.

NEJI. WAS. DANCING.

Tenten stared in shock / horror as she saw Neji twist and turn to some Japanese girl singing. She had to squint her eyes a little and press her lips together in order to not laugh herself to death!

DAMN, I wish I brought my camera!

He was dancing jazz, sort of, with a little bit of hip-hop, and a trace of ballet. He had on a large white T-shirt and long black pants. His hitai-ate (I believe that's right spelling!) was gone, and in it's place was a black sweatband.

He was currently with his back facing her, his face forward to a wall of mirrors. The rest of the room was white.

Realizing that he might see her, she covered her presence. She continued to watch him move his body, arms, head, torso,….ass…..

She blushed. Oh, no she was NOT staring at Neji Hyuuga's ass! Blushing harder, she concentrated on hiding herself.

He really wasn't all that bad…she made a mental note to ask him to teach her later.

Suddenly, Neji stopped. He stood still, frozen in place in the middle of the floor. His arms were in front of him and behind him, his chest facing the corner. One of his legs was directly underneath him, the other was to the side and pointed. He slowly stood straight up and hung his head down.

He walked over to the stereo in the corner and clicked "stop." Head still down, he turned in the direction where Tenten was.

"How long have you been standing there?"

Unable to hold in her laughter anymore, Tenten released the illusion and looked at him with a smirk. "Long enough."

His eyes looked up to face her. "You realize, of course, that you are trespassing."

Tenten shrugged. "You didn't show up for training. And besides, Hinata showed me where you where."

Neji mumbled something along the lines of, "kill," "cousin," and "stupid."

Tenten walked up to him until she was about two feet from him. She noticed he was drenched in sweat. (SEXY!)

"So," she poked his chest, "THIS is why you've been leaving me at the training grounds, all alone, huh?" Neji pouted as much as the Hyuuga COULD pout. "If it helps at all, you're not so bad." Tenten grinned.

"You are not to tell anyone of this…" He squinted his eyes a little, adding a threat note to his sentence.

"Wouldn't dream of it! Now, get yourself cleaned up. You owe me a training session!"

Neji's head dropped as he sighed, while Tenten walked toward the door. Neji muttered something about "tired," and "dammit."

Tenten turned around. "You also got to do something about that muttering, Neji! People will begin to wonder." Neji shot death glares at Tenten as she walked out the room.

Hinata was there waiting for her. They both exchanged smiles and chuckles. Hinata then handed an envelope to her and walked away, humming something. The envelope said, "DO NOT OPEN NEAR NEJI"

Tenten went down to the training grounds. Well…while she was waiting…She pulled out the envelope and opened it. Tenten smiled. "Good ol' Hinata…"

It was pictures of Neji dancing.

NOW I'm done::grin: Sue me. I thought it was a funny idea….maybe I'll touch it up, later. :nod nod: Ahh…Can't ya just VISUALISE it? Good times…. I dedicate this story to wolfdemongirl01 and NarutosMego, because they're just too awesome! In that note, I also want to dedicate it to crazychica300, ladyaymie, Hpfanatic12, and my old friend, rainismysunshine! LOVE TO ALL! Flames will be used to heat up ramen!


End file.
